sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragula (song)
| released = August 24, 1998 | format = CD single, Vinyl | recorded = 1998 at Chop Shop Hollywood, CA | studio = | venue = | genre = Industrial metal | length = 3:42 | label = Geffen | writer = Rob Zombie Scott Humphrey | producer = Rob Zombie Scott Humphrey | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Living Dead Girl | next_year = 1999 | misc = }} "Dragula" is a song co-written and recorded by American rock musician Rob Zombie. It was released in August 1998 as the lead single from his solo debut Hellbilly Deluxe. Since its release it has become Zombie's most recognizable song as a solo artist. It is also his best-selling song, and had sold over 717,000 copies in the U.S. by 2010.Chart Watch Extra: Halloween's Greatest Hits - Chart Watch The song is based on the drag racer "DRAG-U-LA" from the sitcom The Munsters. The audio clip "superstition, fear and jealousy" at the beginning of the song is from the film Horror Hotel, and is spoken by Christopher Lee. The song also appears on Rob Zombie's Past, Present & Future, the greatest hits album The Best of Rob Zombie. The original single included a big beat remix of the song by Charlie Clouser, entitled the "Hot Rod Herman" remix (in reference to the Munsters episode), which is contained on American Made Music to Strip By (under the name Si Non Oscillas, Noli Tintinnare Mix). Additionally, it appeared on the soundtracks for video games, films and TV shows. Background and writing Zombie told Billboard magazine that the title came from the name of Grandpa Munster's eponymous dragster DRAG-U-LA on The Munsters. He goes on to say that it "was a classic show with great comic characters. Strangely enough, 'Dragula' was one of the last songs finished for the record. It fell together really fast and worked, but it could just as easily not have been on the record."Billboard, November 21, 1998 - Vol. 110, No. 47, Page 81. Music video The music video shows Rob Zombie driving a car that resembles the Munster Koach (not the actual Dragula racing car) with various shots of the band members and different scenes from movies, e.g. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde at the beginning of the video and the killer robot from the old movie chapter serial The Phantom Creeps. It achieved heavy rotation on MTV following the huge success of the album. The video also appears in the film Idle Hands. Releases Covers The song was covered by Mitchell Sigman for The Electro-Industrial Tribute to Rob Zombie in 2002. It was also covered by gothic metalcore band Motionless in White in 2009 and remixed by electronic rock band Crosses for the album Mondo Sex Head in 2012. Personnel * Rob Zombie - vocals * Riggs - guitars * Blasko - bass * Tempesta - drums Additional personnel * Rob Zombie - lyrics, artwork, music * Tom Baker - mastering * Paul DeCarli - additional programming * Frank Gryner - additional engineering * Scott Humphrey - production, engineering, mixing, programming * Chris Lord-Alge - additional mixing Charts In popular culture * The Hot Rod Herman remix version of the song originally appeared in the 1999 Warner Bros. film The Matrix.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0133093/soundtrack It was later heard in several video games including Sled Storm, Jet Set Radio, Gran Turismo 2, Twisted Metal 4. In addition, the latter franchise featured the original version in Twisted Metal and in the 2012 reboot. * The song is featured in the film Idle Hands, and in the TV shows Daria, King of the Hill, and The Flash. References External links * Category:Rob Zombie songs Category:1998 debut singles Category:1998 songs Category:Songs about cars Category:Songs written by Scott Humphrey Category:Songs written by Rob Zombie Category:Geffen Records singles